As use of head-mounted display devices becomes more prevalent, an increasing number of users can participate in an experience in which content is displayed via augmented reality techniques, mixed reality techniques, and/or virtual reality techniques. Furthermore, more and more people are creating these experiences for a particular purpose (e.g., an employee training experience for new employee training, a marketing experience for potential purchasers of a service such as a vacation or an item such as a pair of skis, etc.).
Some conventional systems enable an experience to be consumed using a Web browser or an application of a computing device (e.g., a laptop computing device, a desktop computing device, a tablet computing device, a smartphone computing device, etc.). The experience can include multiple three-dimensional scenes accessible via one or more network locations such as a Web page, for example. A three-dimensional scene can be displayed on a display of the computing device. The user can use the Web browser or the application to switch between the different three-dimensional scenes on the display of the computing device. Moreover, the user can place a head-mounted display device, that is in some way connected to the computing device, on his or her head to consume a three-dimensional scene in a three-dimensional immersive environment.
However, conventional systems are limited in that a user must remove the head-mounted display device from his or her head in order to switch three-dimensional scenes displayed on the display of the computing device via the Web browser or the application executing on the computing device (e.g., switch from one URL to another URL). Then the user must place the head-mounted display device back on his or her head again to consume the next three-dimensional scene in three-dimensional immersive environment. This can frustrate the user experience.